


Don't Stand So Close To Me

by YukimuraShuusukeGirl



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimuraShuusukeGirl/pseuds/YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had come with Bella to make sure she was safe with the Cullen's. She knew what they were, and she still came to Voltarra to help Bella save her love. Kagome might not like Edward, but she did find something more than she expected on her journey to Italy. Much, much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One:_ **

Kagome glared at the Bella and Alice as she sat in the back of the car they had just high jacked. Today just wasn't her day at all. She had come along with Bella to make sure nothing happened to her while she went to save her Edward.

Kagome had met Bella four months ago, and the two had started a friendship. They both had similar things happen to them. Bella was abandoned by her second family, and had her heart broken by the love of her life. While Kagome was betrayed by the ones she loved, and also had her heart shattered by her first love.

They had started a little rocky because they saw things so differently. Kagome wanted Bella to get mad and rebel against the ones that hurt her. Bella didn't want to do that though, to Kagome she was playing a weak victim.

Most of the time though, they saw eye to eye, and Kagome was happy to make a new friend in the little town. She had moved there to escape her past, and she did that by coming to live with her cousin, Mike Newton.

Bella had been shocked when she found out who she was related to, but learned that the two cousins were nothing alike.

Lucky for her.

With Bella's friendship though, Kagome learned she faced danger. She met the shape-shifters, she had become friends with Embry and that was about it. She didn't seem to get along with the others because she didn't see vampires as blood thirsty monsters.

When Bella jumped off the cliff, Kagome was with Emily, and didn't know it happened until Jacob came back with her soaking wet and furious. Kagome went home with Bella to make sure she didn't do anything again, at Jacob's request.

There they were met with someone from Bella's past, Alice Cullen. She had seen Bella jump off the cliff and thought she was dead.

So here they were, now going off to Italy to save Edward Cullen from an appending suicide attempt. Kagome was tagging along because she wanted to make sure nothing happened to Bella. She would use her miko abilities, she had yet to tell Bella about, if she had too.

"How long until we get there?" Kagome asked, looking at the clock that said 11:56AM. She didn't really understand what they were going to do to try to save Edward, and frankly she didn't really care that much.

Alice's eyes flicked up to look in the review mirror a small from on her face as she looked at the traffic, "We will arrive in a minute and thirty seconds. Then Bella will have to go by foot to get too him because of the festival."

Kagome nodded and started to count down the minutes as the scenery went by. She knew better then to talk at a time like this, the air was already thick with tension and she didn't want to add more to it.

_Fifty second_ _s_

Kagome looked to see they were slowing down, the festival was a big attraction, and many people were walking around. The cars didn't have much room to move.

_Forty Seconds_

Kagome saw a police officer come and knock on the window and say something to Alice as she rolled down the window of the vehicle. Kagome didn't understand a word they were saying though.

_Thirty Seconds_

Alice flashed the man a smile and pointed not far from where they were stopped, the man nodded and waved them through. Frowning Kagome wondered what they were talking about but shrugged it off a second later.

_Twenty Seconds_

"Bella, this is as far as I can go...he will be at the clock tower...hurry!" Alice told Bella urgently, knowing she would be the only person to stop her brother from such an act of leaving the world.

_Ten Seconds_

Bella nodded, and got out of the car, shutting the door and running off into the crowd of red clocked people. Kagome could see the look of urgency on her face as she ran, and Kagome hoped she would be able him. Not for him...but for herself, Bella, so she wouldn't have guilt on her continence.

_Zero Seconds..._

_'Times up...'_  Kagome thought as she heard the clock tower going off. It was noon, and Kagome didn't know if Bella made it or not.

Looking at Alice she heard her sigh, and look back at her, "She made it..."

Kagome could see the look of relief on her face before a dreamy look came to her face and her eyes glazed over and the vampire's body stiffened.

Alice looked at Kagome, "Come on, they will need our help in a minute..."

Nodding Kagome got out of the car and followed Alice, it didn't take long for the two of them to find who they were looking for. Bella was curled into Edward, as if looking for protection from the two clocked figures who looked ready to attack.

"Let's behave ourselves, shall we?" Alice said as she walked closer, along with Kagome who sighed as she looked over the situation, "There are ladies present."


	2. Chapter 2

Alice walked slowly to Edward's side, her stance casual, if not a little tense. She had a small frown on her face, but quickly replaced with a smile when she reached Bella's side. Kagome walked behind Alice, blank look on her face. She didn't know what to expect while here and needed to keep her guard up.

"We're not alone," she reminded them. Kagome flicked her eyes to the two males that were clocked. She knew these were the Volturi that Alice was talking about.

One of the clocked vampires glanced over his shoulder. A few yards into the square, the little family, with the girls in their red dresses, was watching them. The mother was speaking urgently to her husband, her eyes on the six of them. He looked away when Demetri met her gaze. The man walked a few steps farther into the plaza, and tapped one of the red-blazered men on the shoulder.

One of the other vampires sighed and shook his head. "Please, Edward, let's be reasonable." His voice was tired, as if he really didn't want to be there and dealing with them.

"Let's," Edward growled, narrowing his eyes "And we'll leave quietly now, with no one the wiser."

The other clocked vampire growled in frustration, "At least let us discuss this more privately."

Six men in red now joined the family as they watched them with anxious expressions. Bella was very conscious of Edward's protective stance in front of her, as well as how everyone was acting around her.

Edward's teeth came together audibly. "No."

Just as the vampires were going to moved to say something he paused as the wind picked up and moved.

The three vampires Kagome hadn't met before looked at Kagome eyes wide.

"... _you._.." One of the vampires took a step towards her, making her tilt her head to the side in wonder.

Alice narrowed her eyes, and stepped closer to her, as if trying to protect her. Kagome narrowed her eyes, she didn't need protection. She could do that on her own.

"Enough." The voice was high, reedy, and it came from behind them.

Kagome glanced behind her and saw a girl coming towards them. She was a vampire and had a dark clock on just like the other two.

"Jane," one of the other clocked vampires muttered.

"Alec...Demetri" The girl, Jane, greeted the two male vampires.

' _At Least I know who is who now'_ Kagome thought as she looked at the three vampires that were apart of the Volturi.

Glancing to look at Alice she saw her arms folded across her chest, her expression impassive.

Kagome took a guess that this girl was someone they didn't like.

The girl, Jane, looked at Kagome and unreadable expression on her face before looking at Alice, then Edward and Bella.

Edward sighed, looking at Kagome, " Bella..." He paused looking at Kagome, "...Kagome... why don't you go back to the square and enjoy the festival?" To Kagome it didn't sound like a suggestion, more like a demand.

Like she would listen to him.

Edward narrowed his eyes as he glanced at the Asian woman.

"I don't think so." Jane broke in, voice final, "They  _ **both**_  come with us."

Kagome looked at them as she saw the look on Edward and Alice's face. She had to wonder what they were hiding. She knew when something was being kept from her, and there was something going on.

No one said anything for a few minutes making Kagome sigh, "Jane...correct?"

Jane snapped her eyes to Kagome when she spoke and gave a small nod, "That is correct."

Kagome gave a small smile, "Please lead the way...it would be best if we got this over with..."

Jane nodded again, eyes flickering to Demetri and Alec, "Follow me," Jane spoke after a couple of seconds.

Kagome didn't hesitate as she went to follow the young looking vampire. She could hear Alice sigh and the look of distrust on Edward's face as she walked past them.

A smirk came to her face, _'I don't trust you either'_ She thought as she heard him start to walk behind her, Bella was clinging to him as if he was her lifeline.

Kagome just rolled her eyes at this, 'So much for helping her grow a backbone' She had tried when in Forks to do that...she really tried, but it looks like it was going to happen now that he was back...and she had a feeling he was going to stay back.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome could feel the tension as they walked, but she wasn't going to say anything. She had a feeling she knew why there was some tension, though not all of it.

"Come, we are almost there." Alec informed looking at the two vampires and two humans. It didn't take long to go get through the Alley and to a small door made of thinner interlaced bars was standing open.

Kagome had a feeling they were going the long, more interesting way to get to their home. Going through the door she didn't stop for Bella or the two Cullens. She knew they would be right behind her.

Kagome looked at where they were now. They were in a brightly lit, unremarkable hallway. The walls were off-white, the floor carpeted in industrial gray. Common rectangular fluorescent lights were spaced evenly along the ceiling.

It was warmer there, for which Kagome was grateful for and knew that Bella would be too. Kagome glanced behind her to see how Bella was doing. She was shivering and was still in Edwards strong grip, and he didn't seem like he was going to let go of her anytime soon.

Kagome said nothing as they approached a small Elevator. Fitting all of them in there was going to be fine, but still a little too close to the strangers than she would have liked. She watched as the heavy door creaked shut, and then there was the thud of a bolt sliding home.

The elevator ride was short; they stepped out into what looked like a posh office reception area. The walls were paneled in wood, the floors carpeted in thick, deep green. There were no windows, but large, brightly lit paintings of the Tuscan countryside hung everywhere as replacements. Pale leather couches were arranged in cozy groupings, and the glossy tables held crystal vases full of vibrantly colored bouquets.

In the middle of the room was a high, polished mahogany counter. Kagome looked around till her eyes landed on a woman. She was tall, with dark skin and green eyes, and very much human.

The woman smiled politely in welcome. "Good afternoon, Jane," she said. There was no surprise in her face as she glanced at Jane's company.

Jane nodded. "Gianna." She continued toward a set of double doors in the back of the room, and they followed.

They ignored the doors at the end of the hall–doors entirely sheathed in gold–stopping halfway down the hall and sliding aside a piece of the paneling to expose a plain wooden door. It wasn't locked. Alec held it open for Jane.

The stone antechamber was not large. It opened quickly into a brighter, cavernous room, perfectly round like a huge castle turret… which was probably exactly what it was.

Two stories up, long window slits threw thin rectangles of bright sunlight onto the stone floor below. There were no artificial lights. The only furniture in the room were several massive wooden chairs, like thorns, that were spaced unevenly, flush with the curving stone walls.

The room was not empty. A handful of people were convened in seemingly relaxed conversation. The murmur of low, smooth voices was a gentle hum in the air. Everyone turned toward the party as they entered the room. Most of the immortals were dressed in inconspicuous pants and shirts–things that wouldn't stick out at all on the streets below.

"Jane, dear one, you've returned!" a voice cried in evident delight. His voice was just soft but held strong authority in the voice.

Kagome knew that this must be one of the leaders, or someone very high up the vampire food chain.

Kagome watched as he moved forward and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek as he took her hand. He stood stone still for a few seconds before his red eyes turned and looked directly into her blue ones as he breathed a word in what she assumed to be Italian.

" _Compagno"_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One done: I hope people like this...there aren't enough Vultori Kagome pairings. Sooo here it is!


End file.
